


You Think This Troubles Me? (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: T'Challa isn't worried about the sounds love making emits.





	You Think This Troubles Me? (Fictober Submission)

“Don’t run from me now. Be good for me.” T’Challa groaned as his long, knobby fingers pumped in and out of Charlene’s gripping entrance.

She squirmed underneath him involuntarily as her climax became almost unbearable. “You’re playing with me too much! Let me breath!”

“You can breath when we are done. Now sit back, as I grow gills.” T’Challa smiled sneakily as he eased himself down the bed, kneeling in front of her. Charlene fanned herself, thankful to finally be coming down from the orgasm that warmed her all over, but the evening was far from being done. 

T’Challa, on his knees, parts Charlene’s legs wide as her feet rested on the edge of the bed. His hands traveled the soft skin of her inner thighs as he prepared his canvas.

“Your sex is looking just about ripe enough for me, but I think you can give me a little more.” T’Challa swipes his his thumb across her clitoris like a dial, over and over making her legs jolt every time.

Charlene laughs at the phenomen. “Shit, you are so ignorant sometimes. You don’t let me play with you nearly as long!”

T’Challa smirks, bringing his face lower. “Your reactions are much funnier.” T’Challa brings his mouth down to kiss the fat of her pussy before traveling down to lips. Spreading them a part sends a shiver down Charlene’s back, making her arch. Once his tongue connect with her inner labia, Charlene couldn’t help but to gasp.

“Ohhh, T’Challa!” Charlene licks her lips as she grabs the top of his head, coaxing him to be more aggressive in his eating strategy. 

T’Challa looks up, raising an eyebrow before fiating his lips around her clit, sucking loudly off of it. Charlene’s legs give way, collapsing around T’Challa’s head as she writhes from the pleasure. T’Challa swiftly sets her legs back, bringing her knees to her chest as he continues to paint his tongue up and down her labia before tasting her inner walls with his stiffened tongue.

T’Challa moans at the taste of her inner wetness, creaming with arousal as Charlene sings his praises to the ancestors.

Her toes curl wickedly as her legs try their best to fight back, but against T’Challa’s strength they are no match as she must submit to her orgasm until he was finished.

“Let me know when you’re ready, darling. Your body seems to be telling me so.” T’Challa says licking her off of his lips as he goes to stand.

Charlene, a little dazed, sits up nodding. “Mhm, now it’s my turn to turn you out, baby. Bring that dick over here.” 

T’Challa smiles as unfastens his pants, bringing them down his legs before standing upright, unveiling his rocket, prepared for take off.

Charlene turns around, sticking her ass out for him, playing in her lips as he got ready behind her. T’Challa rubs his tip up and and down her entrance, breathing out sharply.

“You’re going to make good on your promise?” T’Challa asks.

Charlene nods into the mattress, gripping the sheets in agonized anticipation. “I’m going to drain you dry, T’Challa. Give it to me!”

T’Challa rests his hand on her lower back before slowly diving into her depths. Charlene cries out feebly from his girth, holding her breath while trying to breath as he inches in.

T’Challa kneads her back gently with his splayed hands. “You’re tight, Charlene. Breathe for me, relax.”

Charlene sits up on her hands, arching as she takes the reins to ease her weight back onto his shaft. Slowly, her walls come down to take him in as she works him slowly.

T’Challa puts his hands behind his back, biting his lip as she bounces against him. “Ahh, that is perfect. You’re working me just as I needed.”

Charlene tosses her hair back looking at him. “Mhm, I told you. I want you to fill me up, King. And I’m going to get every ounce of you.” 

T’Challa puts his hands on her waist and thunders into her pussy relentlessly. Charlene collapses onto the bed, hitting falsettos as his strokes becomes unyielding.

“There….you….go…playinnnnggg…” Charlene whines as he hits her G-spot over and over, causing her to crumble. T’Challa growls ferociously before pulling out just as swiftly.

“PFFFFFTT!”

Charlene sits up, covering her vagina as she calculates what just happened.

T’Challa, a little breathless, places a hand on her shoulder. “What are you doing, get back-”

“Wait! You pulled out too fast!” Charlene says sitting down to take a breath. She felt herself dripping wet, which probably influenced the issue as well.

T’Challa sat next to her confused. “Did I hurt you? What happened?”

Charlene looked at him sideways. “You didn’t hear that?!”

T’Challa looks off into space and back to her. “What? Was there something outside-”

“NO! I…ME! You didn’t hear ME, just now?” Charlene asked dramatically.

T’Challa rubs his temples. “I heard us, nothing out of the ordinary though. What’s going on with you?”

Charlene exhaled sharply. “So, you just missed me queefing on your dick then? No way that you didn’t hear that.”

T’Challa shrugs. “You make a lot of noises when we make love, they are all good to me.”

Charlene’s face twists in awe of him. “But I just did the equivalent of a fart, on ya penis. Like…that isn’t cute, right?”

T’Challa leans over to Charlene. “You think this troubles me? What sense would it make that an attractive woman like you allows me to journey her body for my pleasure and I cower at a little sound of air expulsion?”

Charlene’s demeanor softens at his confession. “So… you don’t care about me queefing?”

T’Challa laughs, caressing her face. “I do not mind it at all. I only regret that we had to have this talk was it was just getting good! You had me on the ropes there, for a second…”

Charlene throws her arms around T’Challa’s neck. “Then let’s make it good again. Maybe a different position this time.”

Charlene and T’Challa embrace, locking up in a love spat of their tongues as Charlene straddled him to grind his dick to full charge.

T’Challa breaks, raising a finger to her. “And if that’s the consequence of what I was just experiencing inside of you at that moment, I plan to make it happen again. And don’t you dare force me out, I won’t be so easy on you as I am now.”

Charlene works her nails into his scalp, smiling away. “Uh uh. I want it just like you were giving it before. I’m sorry I stopped; I’m just superficial that way sometimes.”

“Well, let that go, I like you wild. You made a promise, so by any means, drain me.”

[ Reblog. Opens in new window ](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/178931252455/pgJpJNmZ)


End file.
